


Lady of the sky

by kimster30



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimster30/pseuds/kimster30
Summary: "There's a difference between a boss and a leader Abby"OrAbby Griffin learns a lesson about leading
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 43





	Lady of the sky

The people of the ground weren’t easily impressed but Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, now that’s a story to be told. 

Together they had managed to make a treaty and slay the mountain with the monsters that haunted their kids in the night. Those poor kids, scarred for life waking up screaming and crying but Bellamy and Clarke were always there. Side by side, ready to fight.

Even Heda took a liking to them, they were a force and it was better to be on the right side when that force exploded. 

The adults from the sky had never seen that force, never experienced it. That was the only explanation he could come up with when the adults called them criminals and outcasts. 

The kids were fine on their own they had Bellamy and Clarke also called ‘Mom' and ‘Dad'. They had each other, their own messed up idea of family.   
But, the adults, the fools of the sky, they didn’t. These people didn’t know how to survive on the ground, how to learn and adapt like the kids had. These adults liked power, couldn’t stand the idea of not being in control. So the arrogant people of the sky forced the kids to help them survive, but they still hadn’t met the force, the real power these kids had. 

When the time was right the princess and her protector released their force and the adults were blown away like fallen leaves in a storm. 

The kids agreed to help because no matter what there were still people who did deserve a chance at life. 

The leaders of the new sky camp were in love of sorts. But not with each other, no, they were in love with power. The power that being in charge of all these people who fell from they sky gave them. 

The difference with Bellamy and Clarke was so clear. If you walked into dropship , you would see love. Love for the kids, love for each other and love for the ground. The kids, they were thankful. They moved around with the weight of the world on their shoulders like Atlas, but they did it with a sparkle in their eyes and a smile on their face. That was because of Bellamy and Clarke the leaders who were in love with their people and each other.

When he was in the grey camp one day. (That’s what they had started calling the ark camp) Abby Griffin approached him. With the arkers still being doubtful of about everything the kids said, she did it carefully but still with a goal in mind. She had asked him “ what’s the difference between us and them?” 

He had looked at her with a confused expression.

“ I mean, why do their people listen with joy and ours only with fear and distaste.” He had told her that there was nothing wrong with fear. Sometimes leaders needed fear to really lead. She had just nodded her head and turned around so she could walk away. “Wait!” he called. When she turned around He said “ there’s something wrong with the distaste, your people shouldn’t feel that towards their own leaders.” For the next few minutes he explained why that could be dangerous. 

When he had to leave, she didn’t even say goodbye.

The next time he was there, there was shouting. The adults had hurt one of the kids, maybe by accident, maybe not. 

The kid had yelled for one of his so called ‘siblings’ and immediately someone was send running to their caregivers. Bellamy had been the first to arrive, picking up a very startled monroe from the ground and carrying her to their princess like she was as light as a feather. Clarke had met them half way and took half of the weight. They carried her into med bay and put her on a makeshift table. 

From a corner Abby Griffin observed the whole process with suprise. Hearing a 16 year old calling her daughter “mom" could do that to a person.

Her daughter seemingly used to the nickname just replied with “ I know it hurts sweetie but I'm going to have to take a look at that leg. Can you look at your dad for me ?” Surprising Abby again the girl looks at Bellamy and he just smiles and grabs her hand. “ Want to hear a story?” Monroe smiled. “ Yes! Ohhh, please tell the one of the princess and the dragon again! The others are going to be so jealous dad!” He laughed. “ Okay, Once upon a time…” the rest faded away as Abby walked out of the room.

She came to him again this time she asked “ How?” 

He just shrugged and said “their people love them, they are family. Your Daughter and her partner, they are leaders. They are better leaders then you will ever be, until you find out why that is… please don’t come again.” 

This time he was the one who didn’t say goodbye. 

The third and last time he ever was in the grey camp there was screaming (again). Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane had broken the rules of their treaty with the kids by forcing some of the kids to stay inside the camp.

It wasn’t common that kids would stay overnight but sometimes they did, so Bellamy and Clarke weren’t worried at first. When some of the kids missed their shifts, that’s when they started to worry. The kids would never ignore the job that they had been given out of trust and respect.

So the horses were readied and the search groups were send out. Bellamy and Clarke had ridden to the grey camp to inform them of the missing kids when they noticed they didn’t have to search anymore. 

The search was called of and everyone was called to the grey camp. When the young leaders found out about the situation all hell had broke loose.

People had started screaming and someone even threw a punch directed at Clarke but was immediately knocked out by Bellamy instead. Responding to the defense Kane pulled out a gun pointing it at their fearless knight, not even a second had passed before the kids all had their weapons out ready to fight. 

Suddenly Clarke yelled “ STOP, people of the Ark. You have broken our treaty, in response we shall not help you in any way. From now on you are the enemy of the 13th clan!” 

She turned around when Abby grabbed her arm. “ If you don’t let go right now I swear, I will cut it off!!” Bellamy said, already reaching for one of the many knives on his body. After a beat Abby let go and the 100 walked out of the grey camp forever. 

“ Wait!” Abby called for him. “ I still don’t know the answer.” She admitted to him. 

“Listen here Abby and listen good, your daughter and her partner , they are leaders. You aren’t.” She looked confused. 

“There’s a difference between a boss and a leader Abby, your daughter is a leader. But you? You’re just a boss who likes power and worship. That’s why and that’s the difference” 

“Goodbye Abby Griffin, lady of the sky. I thought we might have more time but they were a force you had the timer to and if you had done right, the timer never would’ve reached zero. Instead you chose to act foolish and let the force explode. So goodbye Abby Griffin and we shall not meet again.”

He was right of course, once he was out of the grey camp he never came back. The adults declared war and they were slaughtered. They had no strength against the people of the ground. He was wrong about one thing though. He saw her one last time but by then she had already returned to the sky were she once came from. 

While he watched her body turn to ash and smoke he whispered once again “ Goodbye Abby Griffin, lady of the sky" and with those last words, they never met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :))
> 
> Fun fact: Atlas actually carried the weight of the sky on his shoulders and not the weight of the world but when they drew him on maps they drew the world on his shoulders, from which came the idea that he carries the weight of the world.
> 
> Love ♡ K.W.


End file.
